


The Verdict

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a two day trip becomes three weeks, Harvey might get a little testy. Maybe just maybe Harvey misses Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Verdict

 

Mike left for Seattle on Tuesday. It was only supposed to be a quick trip; two maybe three days at the most. Harvey wasn’t able to go with him well because Harvey had clients to see, meetings to attend and despite all of his (meaning Donna’s) attempts to have them rescheduled, it wasn’t possible. Harvey helped Mike pack his bag, made him promise to call and kissed his boyfriend goodbye. You see, Mike and Harvey had been dating for about 6 months. No one knows this (except maybe Donna) because they both decided to keep it a secret. It's not that either of them is ashamed of being with each other, or the fact they are both men. They just decided hiding it was better than dealing with the fallout from perceived favoritism and or inappropriateness. Besides, it wasn’t like they planned to get involved romantically- it just sort of happened.

One night the two of them went out for drinks to celebrate a win for the firm and the next morning they woke up in Harvey’s bed- nude. It should have been awkward, filled with words like regret and never again, but instead it felt right, felt natural, so they did it again, and then again. And a few weeks later it became apparent to both of them that there were real feelings between the two of them. You know the type of feelings that went beyond stripping each other as fast as possible at any given time. So it became a thing. Harvey and Mike go to work everyday where they pretend nothing is different and every night when they tumble into each other they explore the many ways everything is different. They were both fine with that- they were.

On Wednesday morning, Harvey is cranky. He didn’t sleep that well. He is sitting at his desk trying to figure out when sleeping alone became difficult. Harvey had the whole bed to himself, without Mike’s legs and arms flailing all over the place. He should have slept like a baby. Instead he woke up missing the warmth from Mike’s side of the bed. It’s distracting, missing someone Harvey determines. Maybe he should suggest flying out to help Mike with his project. Harvey looks up in time to see Jessica scowl as she storms by his office; and by that he means walks purposefully in her three inch heels, upset about another hiccup Lewis’s actions have caused. _Hmm_ , he thinks to himself, maybe not. He resolves to get back to work. No big deal he told himself. How much trouble could his puppy and former assistant get into in seventy hours?

Ever heard the saying never tempt the universe? Well there are certain words you should never speak aloud. Saying something like “It’s a quiet night” in any hospital, anywhere, is a sure fire way to have a late swarm of trauma patients show up vomiting and bleeding out of every orifice. Or how about “What’s the worst thing that can happen?” Seriously? Move out of the way of the unfortunate soul who speaks those words lest you get caught in the crossfire. Harvey Specter can add his last thought to the list, because no sooner than he thinks it does he feel his phone buzz with a new text message.

New Message 11:21- _Hi Babe, things r going great, but had a small issue with a new player added at the 11 th hour. Gonna miss our date 2morrow night. _

Harvey sighs, and responds.  Sent 11:23 _No problem. Dinner Sunday night?_

New Message 11:26-  _Definitely, Miss you!_

_Sent 11:28- Me too_

New Message 11:45:  _XOXO_

Harvey may or may not have thrown his phone across the room after that last text. Donna looks up in time to see the small object land on the couch.  Without missing a beat she orders Harvey’s favorite lunch to be delivered to the office. Unfortunately that wouldn’t be the last delay in Mikes return.

**Day 6**

Monday morning arrives with a roar. There is the normal hustle and bustle of Monday, then there is today where Harvey is on the rampage stomping back and forth between his office and the bullpen, looking for anyone competent who can go over the briefs he needs by this afternoon- complete with corrections, annotations and suggestions. “How hard can this be? Mike used to be able to do this in hours when he was an associate.  I’m giving you all day!” he yells to one poor soul.

**Day 10**

Donna reads her daily message from Ray, informing her of what type of mood she will need to deal with from her boss. Unfortunately she knows it’s only going to get worse. Jessica informed her last night that Harvey’s puppy won’t be home this weekend either. Making a quick detour on her way to the office, Donna stops at the little out of the way coffee shop and orders the largest version of Harvey’s favorite. She also picks one up for Ray and herself. She is waiting at the curb when Ray pulls up letting one Harvey Specter, complete with resting bitch face out of the car. Ray gives her a look of hope and she slowly shakes her head. Donna hands Ray his cup while she waits for Harvey to finish his phone call.

“My lord” She intones, bowing slightly while handing over the coffee.

“What’s the occasion”, Harvey grunts taking a large sip.

“Can’t a girl do something nice for her boss?”

“No.” He answers walking towards the doors.

“Well, I could tell you that I moved one of your morning meetings to the afternoon, got those briefs double checked by Rachel and Jessica is gone for the morning, although she left you a message on your desk.”

Harvey stops walking then and turns to look at Donna. “She left me a message on my desk and just happens to be conveniently gone for the morning? What did it say?”

How would I know, it’s for you?”

Seriously? You, are trying tell me you have no idea what is in the message that is somewhere on my desk while you are down here with me?”

“Yes?”

“Out with it.”

“Harvey…”

“Donna…” He continues; his voice slightly louder with a slight noticeable tremble of anger.

“Fine. Just don’t shoot the messenger. Mike has a couple of leads with the client in Seattle and she asked him to stay on to handle them personally.”

“How long?”

“At least another week”, she squeaks out rushing towards the elevators. “Hey, have you heard that Lewis is in trouble again?” hoping the change in topic to one of Harvey’s favorite pastimes will alleviate some of the sting.

“Goddammit” he curses; loud enough for the lobby to hear.

**Day 17**

The whole office is avoiding Harvey. He is short tempered, on edge and there is even a rumor that he locked Kyle on one of the storage closets. That brought Lewis to his door, who of course in true "I’m in charge” fashion, waited for Donna to leave her watch tower so he could go in unimpeded.

“I am in charge of the associates and you are not to mistreat them Harvey.”

“Mistreating them?” He yells. “Why don’t you get some that can actually do some goddamn work!”

“Harvey if you do not stop this behavior, I will have to report you to Jessica!”

“Fine Lewis, go run and tell mommy. While you’re at it, why don’t you ask her if you can have your balls back, it appears someone took them while you weren’t paying attention.”

Donna returns just in time to hear the last exchange. She briefly thinks about letting the schoolyard yelling match continue, but thinks better of it and steps in.

 

**Day 21**

Over the last three weeks, Harvey’s mood has dissolved from cranky and rude to loud and obnoxious. Today the elevators were running to slow. Yesterday the coffeemaker was defective. It was getting so bad; Donna enlisted the help of Rachel in running interference with calls, clients, as well as coworkers. Even Lewis has been scarce since his last visit. She is exhausted and has had enough. The sun is setting and Harvey is still at his desk; a melancholy blues number playing on his turntable. Jessica walks up slowly, stopping to perch at Donna’s desk.

“Bring Mike home. If you don’t, I swear it will be all out mutiny” Donna utters.

“That bad huh?” Jessica questions.

Donna sends a pointed look in her direction. “There is a state full of toddlers who react better to being told ‘no’ than he has been without having Mike around.”

“It will be over soon. I talked to the clients today; Mike is wrapping things up out there.”

 

**Day 23 2 pm**

Ray meets Mike at the airport as a surprise from Jessica. He has never been so happy to see someone outside of his wife that is, then when he sees Mike exiting the gate. Though he would never say it, the last few weeks have been brutal.

“Mike! So glad you are back, we have missed you.”

“Thanks Ray, I wasn’t expecting to see you, but I appreciate it. How have things been?”

Before he can stop himself, Ray groans. “I swear if I have to listen to one more blues cd; I am getting depressed by proxy.”

Mike chuckles. “I’m sure he wasn’t that bad.”

“You have no idea. Do you want me to take your things back to your place or Harvey’s after I drop you at the office?

“My place, thanks.” Mike answers, anxious to get back to work. He has missed Harvey than he has let on. After the first few days, Mike and Harvey have hardly spoken. Between the time difference and the amount of hours he has been logging, they have been lucky to get in a few daily texts.  Mike can’t wait to see Harvey, even if he has to go through the pretense of just being his coworker for a few hours. He arrives at Pearson Specter Litt to bright smiles in the lobby and firm handshakes. “Where you been?” “So glad you are back.” Mike takes a moment greeting everyone slightly puzzled, but quickly blows it off after visiting for a few minutes.

Before Mike can enter the elevator, a mass message has gone to the staff of the 52nd floor. It was quick and simple. “Mike Ross has entered the building.”

After receiving the message, Donna would swear that she could feel the building exhale. Of course it could just be everyone on the floor sighing in relief since they have been collectively walking on eggshells since Mike’s departure. She quickly takes advantage of Harvey not being in his office and erases the skype message, not wanting to spoil the surprise and her pleasure at seeing Harvey’s reaction upon seeing his boyfriend return. Yes, she knew all about them. They may have only been sleeping together for the past six months or so, but they have been in a relationship since the moment Mike stumbled into that interview.

Mike exits the elevators to more smiles and greetings than he can ever remember which is odd considering his memory. And more than that he is pretty sure he doesn’t know half of them.  Finally Rachel comes and pulls him aside to share what being around his former boss has been like while his “puppy” has been gone.  Harvey returns to his office after being called to come see Jessica about some bullshit harassment claim from some of the coworkers in the mail room. He wanted to tell her how bad it was down there and how they were constantly not delivering his mail until late in the day. But that would require getting a word in, and for some reason he wasn’t granted that today.

Donna smiles brightly at him as he approaches her desk. “Something arrived for you while you were out- in your office.”

He grunts in response. That is until he hears a familiar voice from the couch. “I hear you missed me?”

“Mike!” Harvey all but yells.  He starts towards the man but quickly remembers they are at work. “How was Seattle?”

“Cold, wet and long. So you missed me?”

“I did no such thing. “

“Oh, really.” Mike smiles. “That’s not what I hear.” Harvey looks up to see Donna not even pretending to work, watching with interest. He gives her a quick scowl.

“I thought I taught you better than to listen to gossip; its hearsay and not admissible in court.”

“Well then let me rephrase. A witness tells me…” Mike gets up walking towards Harvey “… that you yelled at Steve in the lobby because the elevator was too slow.

“I might have inquired about the possible need for some maintenance on the elevator in question.”

“And is it true counselor that you locked Kyle in a storage closet because he was and I quote ‘too distracted?’”  Mike turns now standing in front of Harvey.

A flash of guilt crosses Harvey’s features. He looks around, noticing that Donna has been joined by a few others. For some reason their reunion has become must see tv.  “The person in question had a deadline he could not meet where he was stationed at the time. I found him an alternative location.”

Mike chuckles. “Is that what you are calling it?”

“Asked and answered.” Harvey smirks.

“Okay,” Mike turns then addressing the small crowd.  “Is it true that the only music you listened to was blues during my absence?”

“I object. There are no witnesses to corroborate your facts…” Harvey is interrupted by a voice from the hall.

“It’s true” Donna yells out. “I have text messages from Ray on each morning’s music choice and mood and will gladly submit them as exhibit A.”

“Oh and I am an eye witness to his music and brooding in the evening,” Rachel pipes in.

“Overruled.” Harvey instantly recognizes the voice of Jessica, making her way through the crowd to stand in front of them.

Harvey is starting to get the feeling their little “tete a tete” is becoming an inquisition.

“So, from what I gather, you have been on edge, moody, brooding, and downright cranky to the point that even the mail room is avoiding you. I believe that you did in fact miss me, and with that your honor…”Mike turns to Jessica. “…the prosecution rests”.

“Would the plaintiff like to cross exam?” She asks.

Harvey shakes his head laughing slightly. “No. I don’t think it would do me any good.” he answers.

“Well then, my verdict is overwhelmingly guilty as charged.”  The crowd outside the office erupts in lighthearted cheers before dispersing.

“I was framed.” Harvey complains with fake outrage. Mike smiles innocently.

Jessica gives them a knowing look. “I believe you two have some paperwork you need to fill out if I am not mistaken.”

“First thing tomorrow morning. “ Harvey answers.

“Good, now both of you out. Take the rest of the day off so this firm can get back to normal.”

“Yes mam” they answer in unison.

“Counselor?” Harvey motions grabbing his coat.

Harvey leads the younger man towards the elevators, his hand on the small of Mike’s back. Once the doors slide shut, Harvey pulls him in close to whisper in his ear. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too” Mike answers before leaning in for a slow kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvey Fic Challenge 44 Amnesty on tumbler. You can find me there @sairyn-noc.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
